Presently, the existing flying wing boat (also called Wing-in-Ground Effect Vehicle) typically comprises a cylindrical fuselage, two main wings fixed to the fuselage at the roots thereof, and a planning step surface and a spray strip provided at the bottom of the fuselage. Since the wetted area of such kind of fuselage is very large, the water drag and wave friction to the flying wing boat will increase along with the increase of the traveling speed of the flying wing boat. Therefore, the existing flying wing boat are subject to a long distance of speed-up traveling to enable the main wings to generate sufficient lift, to make the fuselage take off from the water surface and plane above the water. However, during the speed-up traveling, the flying wing boat will shake and the noise will be incurred since the engine of the flying wing boat raises its power supply, and the flying wing boat will wallow upon hitting the water wave. Thus, the navigability of the flying wing boat will decrease. In addition, during the initial stage of taking off from the water, if the fuselage of the flying wing boat is hit by the wave, the flying wing boat might stall and fall onto the water again, and then, the fuselage is subject to an excessive impact load resulting in the break of the main wings or break-up of the whole flying wing boat, which might threaten the safety of the passengers and deteriorate the comfortability of navigation.